


Chocolate

by LetsEatPie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cake, Chocolate, F/M, Food, Jung Daehyun - Freeform, Lemon, PWP, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, asianfanfics, daehyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsEatPie/pseuds/LetsEatPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet scent of freshly baked chocolate cake (or any food, really.) has the ability to wake up Jung Daehyun from a ten hour nap in an instant.<br/>(Originally posted on AsianFanFics by me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

The warm inviting scent of chocolate wafted through the air, escaping through the half-open, half-closed door and lingering to lure in its hungry victims. Like clockwork, the door flung open and Daehyun walked into the kitchen, shielding his eyes from the bright light that didn't exist anywhere else in the house. His eyelids looked heavy, dark rings present under his eyes and his hair a complete mess; it was evident that he was tired, despite the fact that he had just woken up from a ten hour 'nap'. In fact, if you didn't look properly, you could've mistakenly thought that he was a zombie; a handsome zombie that could sing well and craved the chocolate cake you were making instead of brains.

"Is that chocolate cake I smell?" He asked, making his way towards the table and sitting himself down. He peeked over your shoulder and spotted the spongy brown cake on the plate. He continued to stare at the cake as you placed it down in front of him. You smiled at Daehyun as you returned to get plates and he smiled back, his eyes wide and glowing with false innocence. As if you didn't notice him taking a crumb from the plate and then eating it.

This handsome singing zombie was evidently hungry. You watched as he cut himself a piece of cake, twice as large as yours.  
"What's wrong?" you asked when you noticed that Daehyun still hadn't touched his cake.  
"It needs something," he replied, making his way towards the cupboards. Reaching his hand into the cupboard, sounds of bottles hitting each other could be heard. He returned to the table, a bottle of chocolate sauce in his right hand and a dorky grin on his face.  
"Chocolate sauce makes everything better."

Daehyun wasn't kidding. Chocolate sauce really did make everything better. You both poured chocolate sauce over your pieces of cake. The metal of your spoon sunk through the cake, the glossy chocolate sauce making it appear even more appetizing. As you brought your spoon close to your mouth, you glanced over at Daehyun, already munching away at his second piece. You giggled a little at him, he looked like a child on a sugar high; overly awake and lips covered in chocolate.

You motioned for him to come closer, leaning forward as you do so. He obeys, oblivious to your intentions. When you were close enough, your lips embraced his, licking the chocolate off of them. The kiss took an unexpected turn as Daehyun forced his tongue through your lips and pulled you closer. Pushing the dishes aside, you allowed yourself to climb over the table to sit on his lap, letting him deepen the kiss. His tongue caressed yours in a hungry manner. His mouth tasted of chocolate, making the whole experience even sweeter.

You allowed him to control the kiss, using it as a distraction to take an object from the table. You looked at him with half-lidded eyes as your lips released his. With your eyes glued to Daehyun's, you knelt down in front of him. Eyeing the prize hiding behind his pants, you reached out your hand, massaging it with light pressure. His hand reached down and entangled itself in your hair, urging you to continue.

You pulled the thick layers of fabric out of the way with sheer eagerness. The uncovered prize stood before you, testing your ability to resist temptations. You grasped him loosely in your hand as you brought your face close to his shaft. You stroked him, breathing hot air on his skin and he shuddered in pleasure. You removed your hand from him, reaching for the object hidden behind you. You clicked opened the cap as Daehyun looked at you with curious eyes.

You brought the bottle from behind you and held it over the tip, its contents dripped down his shaft. "You said it yourself, Dae," You smirked at him. "Chocolate makes everything better."

You tipped your head to one side and started licking off the sweet chocolate from his skin in a teasing manner. One slow slide of your tongue caused him to moan. Two slides of your tongue and his grip on your hair tightened. Three, he held your chin and looked straight into your eyes. "Don't tease." he warned, his dark eyes sent chills down your spine.  
You looked back down and took as much of him into your mouth, stopping to breathe whenever your gag reflex interrupted. As for the rest of the chocolate you couldn't reach, you simply licked it off.

Daehyun pulled you up and pushed you against the wall. You could feel him pulling your shirt up, removing the barriers that are your clothes. He leaned against your bare back and put his lips near your ear. "Tell me," he whispered, his voice sounded almost hostile. "What do you want me to do to you?"  
"Fuck me..." you replied. What was supposed to sound sultry and alluring came out sounding more like a whimper.  
"What was that?" He questioned, his voice unusually low. He placed his lips on your neck and sucked until it left a red mark.  
"I want to feel you in me." You breathed out at him, blushing as you acknowledged the words you just said.  
You felt him grin against your skin upon hearing you say those words.  
"Turn around."

You did as you were told and your eyes were drawn to his. They were dark; almost black, his stare penetrated through your physical body and looked straight into whatever's left of your soul. Daehyun grabbed your legs lifted you off the floor; you held on to his shoulders and wrapped your legs around him as he pushed you down on him.

His pace was slow as he savored the feeling of euphoria with you. Through your blurred vision, you could see him smile whenever you held him tighter and uttered his name.

After a while, you felt his arms shaking from carrying you. You untangled your legs from him and let him put you down. "Turn around." he commanded, pushing your heated skin against the cold wall. As he pushed into you, you ran your hands across the wall, reaching for anything you can dig your nails into.

He kept changing his angle until he ran across a spot that caused you to tighten around him, begging for more.

He slowly pulled back, leaving the tip in and surged forward, pushing his whole length back in at once. His method of pleasuring you caused your knees to weaken and made you cry out Daehyun's name. Behind you, you could hear him, his breathing was quick and shallow; his moans were melodious and immensely arousing. His reflection on the kitchen counter showed him with is head tipped back, lips parted, cheeks a bright red color and sweat lined his forehead; indications to you that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Daehyun pushed into you as much as he could, profanities traveled from his lips to your ears as you both struggled to catch your breath.

"I guess it's true, then." you breathed out.  
"What is?" Daehyun asked, still breathing sharply, one eyebrow raised and his voice back to its normal pitch.  
"Chocolate is an aphrodisiac," you explained, glancing at the bottle of chocolate sauce lying on the floor.  
"And I think we've got enough of it for a round two."


End file.
